Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (“UAVs”) are commonly navigated and otherwise operated via vision technology. However, performance and precision of the vision technology are limited and can vary in accordance with height of the UAV.
Currently-available vision technology can only ensure its performance and precision within a certain height range. At lower or higher heights, the precision for operating the mobile platform is limited and cannot be ensured because of inherent shortcomings of the vision technology.
In view of the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a system and method for effectively operating the mobile platform in a wide range of heights.